The Vampires
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: What if Alex had went to the Late NIte Bite to spy instead of Justin? I know this way is used up to hell and back but still gotta put mine in. There's a sequel if people want it
1. Late Nite Bite

(I don't really know if my timeline will be right but I'm not so much concerned with it since I probably wouldn't follow it anyway haha. I'm not sure if it was called the Late Night Bite or Late Nite Bite, if I'm wrong someone tell me and I'll fix it.)

Chapter 1: Late Nite Bite

"Justin we need you to go spy on the new sub shop down the street." Jerry said.

Justin shook his head. "No Dad I can't. I need to study. I'm so close to finishing my wizard studies"

The wizards father shook his head, "That can wait. They're stealing all of our business!"

Justin rolled his eyes at his fathers overreacting. "Send Alex. She's the sneaky one."

Jerry's eyes lit up. "That is true. ALEX!"

Alex came down the stairs into the substation as Justin walked into the lair. "Yeah Dad?"

"I need you to go spy on the Late Nite Bite."

Alex frowned. Though she loved spying, she didn't like doing it for other people. "Dad send "

"Justin needs to study." Jerry said.

"I need to study too Dad!" Alex tried lying her way out of it.

Jerry started laughing. "You? Study? That's a good one Alex."

Alex crossed her arms. I should've figured that wouldn't have worked. She thought. "Why don't you or Mom go?"

"They know who we are. Besides you're the sneakiest one in the family."

"That's true. Okay I'll go." Alex gave in.

As she walked to the new sub shop Alex couldn't help but wonder if it was run by a family or one person. She kind of hoped it was a family so maybe she could flirt with the son, if they had one. Not that she was a promiscuous or something, in fact Alex was still a virgin. But it'd been awhile since Dean had left so she was hoping to find someone new.

Alex went down the stairs into the sub shop.

CLANK!

"Ow!"

She didn't see the light that was hanging to low.

"Sorry about that." Alex looked up at a light brown haired girl. "The repairman are supposed to fix that, but we haven't seen a sign of him yet."

"Reminds me of the pipe that leads to my basement." Alex said, rubbing her forehead.

The girl smiled at her, then frowned. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah I think it's just a bruise. Besides I've had worse."

The man behind the counter cleared his throat and the girl glanced back at him then rolled her eyes. Alex couldn't help noticing how beautiful her eyes were.

"Sorry my dad's rushing me. He's all about business. Why don't you sit down and look through the menu and I'll be back in a moment to take your order." Juliet gave her a small smile and walked to the counter.

Did she have fangs? It s'pose it's a vampire themed restaurant., Alex thought. Why couldn't I stop looking at her eyes?

Alex shook her head and looked at the menu. She started getting hungry so she decided to "test" the food.

The girl walked up to the table. "Have you made a decision?"

Alex looked up from the menu and got lost in Juliet's eyes. Juliet must've have noticed because she turned her head blushing.

"Um…I guess I'll have whatever you think is best." Alex said. "And a soda."

"What kind?" Juliet looked back at the wizard.

"Whatever kind you like." Am I flirting with her? Alex thought to herself.

Juliet smiled and went to the counter then came back with a sandwich and a glass. She put them on the table and sat down across the table.

While Alex ate she and Juliet talked for what seemed to be hours, even after she'd finished her food. Juliet told her about her parents owning the Late Nite Bite and how protective they were over her. Her father, Alucard, would call her name or clear his throat when she had an order to fill, but then should would walk back to Alex.

Throughout the conversation Alex felt closer and closer to this girl that she just met. Even if it freaked her out she still felt safe with Juliet. Like she could tell her anything and she'd be okay with it.

"Sorry about the wait. A little kid spilled his Coke all over the place." Juliet said as she sat down again.

"Oh it's okay." Alex smiled at her. She put the menu in her pocket while Juliet was busy. "Sounds like something I'd do and make my brother clean it up."

"You like messing with your brothers don't you?" Juliet asked, resting her head on her hand.

Alex nodded. "Of course. More Justin then Max though." Alex handed Juliet a folded up napkin.

"What's this?"

"My number. In case you want to give me a call sometime. Like in an hour or so." Alex giggled.

Juliet smiled and put the napkin safely in her pocket. "Maybe I will. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well I have to go. It's about seven and today's wrestling day."

"Oh you watch wrestling?"

"With the family yeah. Dad's made it an unofficial tradition. I think it's an excuse not to do dishes."

Juliet giggled. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope so." Alex said. She turned to walk out the door when Juliet said "Oh and Alex?"

The young wizard turned around. "Yeah?"

"Hope your family enjoys the menu." Juliet gave her a sly grin.

"Oh you're good." Alex grinned. She went back to her own sub shop.

That night the Russo's were all in the living room, gathered around the TV. Alex had given the menu to Jerry and told him what the inside of the Late Nite Bite looked like. He had been excited that she got the information and rushed to tell his wife. Justin gave her a look, wondering why it had took her so long, but Alex ignored her brother and went up to her room.

Now she was settled in her chair, Jerry and Theresa on the couch, while Justin sat on the floor in a bean bag chair. Max was with Uncle Kelbo for the summer. Theresa was uneasy with letting him go but eventually Jerry and Kelbo convinced her he'd be fine.

As Jerry yelled at the TV. when the wrestler used dirty tactics, Alex was curled up on the couch, holding her phone in her hand. Juliet never called like Alex had hoped. Why do I want her to call so bad? She thought. She wondered what her family would think if she liked Juliet like she thought she did. Okay sure she'd liked girls before but not like this. It's like her heart was with Juliet and she was just a shell without the girl with her.

"Alex!" Jerry shouted, causing her to jump.

Alex looked at him. "Yeah Dad?"

He looked at her slightly concerned. "I asked you to turn off the lamp beside you."

"Oh sorry." Wait did I just say sorry? She turned off the light and shook her head.

"Whoa wait. Did Alex just say sorry?" Justin vocalized her thoughts.

Alex put on a face. "I'm distracted by the match."

Justin let it slide for once. Her phone went off and Alex answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?"

A computerized voice said, "You're movie is now ready for pickup at the-" Alex hung up. Her head hung slightly. Maybe she's just busy. Or she just thinks of me as a friend."Who was that?" Theresa asked.

"The movie place. You know I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight."

"Oh. Alright. Night sweetie." Her mother said.

Alex went up the stairs and into her room.


	2. The Movies

Ok look. Alex is NOT a lesbian she's bisexual. It was said that she liked Dean henceforth, she is bi. And if u don't like girls being with girls don't read this story. I don't want flames. I hardly ever get reviews so I'd prefer them NOT to be flames. Thanks.

Chapter 2: The Movies

As Alex laid in her bed she wondered what Juliet was doing. She wondered if her new friend. was laying in her own bed thinking of her. She rolled onto her side and jumped. Juliet was standing in the corner of the room.

"Juliet? W-what are you doing here? How'd you get in my room?" Alex sat up, her body hidden by a big t-shirt that would go to her thighs if she was standing.

Juliet walked slowly over to the bed. "Well. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"You what?" The wizard's eyes went wide.

"You heard me Alex." Juliet smiled and sat on the side of the bed.

"I think you should be quiet. My brother is right next door." Alex shushed her.

"Oh don't worry I'll be quiet." Juliet smiled and her lips touched Alex's.

A banging on her bedroom door made Alex's eyes shoot open and caused her to sit up. Oh it was just a dream, she thought sadly.

After another bang on the door, Justin poked his head in. "Alex you should shower before Dad goes in there and uses all the water."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "What'd you do to the water? You never tell me when Dad's getting in."

"He wants a family meeting. Probably about the Late Nite Bite."

Alex rolled her eyes and got out of bed as Justin closed the door.

After she showered and dressed she went downstairs to see her family sitting in a booth near the window.

Jerry saw her. "Ah Alex there you are."

"Yeah. Here I am." Alex walked over. She leaned on the table. "So what's this about?"

'I think they have a special ingredient that they put in their sauces."

"Wow. That took you all day to figure out? C'mon dad everyone has a special ingredient." Alex said. "What you need to do is create a new sandwich."

Theresa grinned. "That's a great idea! Now what kind of sandwich can we make?"

Alex's cell phone went off. "Sorry gotta take this." She walked into the lair and answered it.

"Hi Alex." a familiar voice said.

"Juliet!" Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry I didn't call you yesterday Dad kept me busy then before I knew it I had to go to sleep." Juliet said.

I knew she wasn't ignoring me. "It's alright. You can make it up to me."

Juliet sounded like she was grinning. "Oh? How?"

"Take me to a movie tonight. Maybe that new Freddy Kruger movie?" Alex blushed even though no one could see.

"Like a date?" Juliet asked, sounded excited.

"Well um I…" Alex stuttered, not finding the right words.

"Oh. If you don't go that way…I didn't know I just-."

"No no. I do like girls. I'm just shy I s'pose. I don't know why it's really not like me I'm not the shy type."

Juliet giggled. "It's alright. I'll get off early tonight just for you."

Alex felt her cheeks heat up again. "Okay. You're paying for my ticket too. To make up for you not calling me yesterday."

"Alright. But you buy the popcorn and drinks? To even it out?" Juliet suggested.

"Okay. Usually I wouldn't but I guess since you're so cute I'll make an exception."

Alex heard Juliet giggle again. "Well thank you. I'll take you to the seven o'clock showing."

"Great. I'll come pick you up."

"You have a car?" Juliet sounded shocked.

Alex laughed softly. "No, but I wouldn't pick you up in it. If we walk that's more time together."

"Very true. My dad's calling me I got to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Alex hung the phone up. She was excited about tonight, but also sad she couldn't hear Juliet's voice anymore.

"Alex, did you say you're going to the movies tonight?" Justin asked, walking into the lair.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Why?""I thought you were going to study with Harper" Justin furrowed his eyebrows.

Alex shrugged. "She'd be doing all the studying anyway. You know me I don't study."

Justin nodded. "True. Well I'm sure Dad won't care you're going with a girl."

Alex's eyes went wide, luckily she was turned away from him. "What? So I can't go to a movie with a friend?"

"Well not when you call it a date." Justin said, a teasing tone to his voice.

She turned sharply to him. "What?"

Just raised his hands defensively. "Relax. I'm not going to rat you out."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "What's in it for you?"

Justin shook his head. "Nothing. You just really seem to like this girl. Though mom and dad know you went out with girls before."

"They do?" Alex looked at him.

"Well all know. Harper kind of let it slip one day. We just figured you'd tell us when you were ready."

"Damn her." Alex mumbled.

Justin grinned. "Go get ready Alex.""Thanks Justin." She hugged him then ran to her room.

Juliet finished up her shift then went to her room to get ready for her date with Alex. She'd never actually liked girls before, but there was something about Alex. And not just her scent either. Her scent smelled like supernatural. Though she herself was supernatural, most people supernatural or not freak out when she tells them she's a vampire. She didn't want Alex doing that and decided against telling her.

The vampire started walking to the door but her father called her name.

"Juliet where are you going?" Alucard asked.

"To the movies with my friend. I'll be back once it's over I promise." Juliet said.

Cindy walked up and put her hand on her husband's arm. "Come on Alucard. What will it hurt?"

"Alright. But remember my wrath!"

Juliet giggled. "Of course. I'll be back soon. Love you!" She rushed outside and sat on the bench beside the door.

After what seemed like hours, which was in reality only a few minutes, dark haired girl walked up.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked.

Juliet stood up and grinned. "Yes."

"Did you're parents have any problems letting you come with me?" Alex asked, as they were buying popcorn. Since the movie was rated R they had to sneak in.

"Well…they know I'm seeing a movie just not that it's a date." Juliet said.

"Oh…neither do mine but apparently my best friend let it slip that I'm bi." Alex frowned.

Juliet helped her carry their popcorn, drinks, and a few of Alex's favorite chocolate bars and took seats in the back.

Throughout the movie the girls, along with the crowd, would scream and jump and cling to each other. When the movie was over, Alex hadn't finished her chocolate, and wanting to share it with Juliet decided to sit on a bench outside while they finished. While they munched on chocolate, Alex more then Juliet, they talked more. Juliet looked at Alex's lips more then once, and was tempted to lean in, but thought it might be to early and decided against it.

They continued talking for what seemed like hours, that is until Alex accidentally cut her finger on a sharp point on the wood bench.

"Oh shoot!" Alex cried, holding her finger, inspecting the cut.

Juliet stared at the blood and felt her fangs slid out.

She didn't realize this, however, until Alex said "Juliet, why are you wearing your fangs? Where'd they come from?"

Juliet covered her mouth. "I-uh. I forgot to take them out."

"They weren't they're earlier." Alex said, looking at Juliet, the wheels turning in her head. "Oh my God you're a vampire!"

Juliet sighed and put her hands in her lap, then stared at her hands. "I guess this is the part where you freak out and run away now right?"

"What? No!" Juliet felt Alex's fingers on her chin, tiling her head up to her. "Juliet I don't care if you're a vampire. I'm a wizard."

"I knew you were supernatural in some way. But wait, you're not going to run?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Why would I? You're sweet and I know you'd never hurt me. In a bad way that is."

Juliet smiled and kissed Alex on the lips. It was soft and quick and neither of them thought it was long enough. The girls looked at each other for a few minutes then Juliet looked at her watch.

"Oh God! You're curfews in a few minutes. I gotta get you home." Juliet jumped up.

"Oh, it's okay. I can just flash us home." Alex took Juliet's hand, pulled her wand from her boot and waved it. The next thing Juliet saw was the Late Nite Bite.

"I'll text you." Alex said.

Juliet smiled. "You better."

Alex kissed her cheek then walked home. Juliet watched her then went downstairs to run into her parents.

"You went on a date with a wizard girl?" Alucard asked.

Juliet bit her lip. "Yeah…I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't know how. Wait how did you know?"

"We can smell her on you. And we can smell love."

"Love?" Juliet looked confused.

Cindy looked at her husband then her daughter. She decided to vocalize his thoughts and get off the subject of love. "Juliet you could've hurt her."

"I was going to say that!" Alucard mumbled.

Juliet shook her head. "I know it's difficult to understand but I could never hurt her. Besides I have a soul. Remember?"

"Well that's true. Just be careful."

Juliet nodded "I will." As she went to her coffin she thought, they didn't freak out like I thought. Maybe they think if I drain her I'll hurt even more then if we broke up. Wait broke up we're not even a couple…yet.


	3. Vampires In Town?

Really quick you should go read The Wrong Russo by Riana Kaiba oh hey I just noticed part of the name was took from Yu-Gi-Oh. XD Anyway on to the story.

Chapter 3: Vampires In Town?

Alex walked up to the kitchen counter the next day in the Russo's home and looked at her parents, who were eating breakfast at that moment. "Mom. Dad. I need to tell you guys something."

Jerry looked up at her, but continued to eat his pancakes "What is it Alex?"

"I went on a date last night." She said quickly.

"You did what?" Jerry stopped in mid bite.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Who with sweetheart?"

Alex chewed her lip. "Ummm…Juliet. The girl that works at the Late Nite Bite."

"You're dating the competition?" Jerry stopped, this time, in mid-chew. "You can't date the competition!"

"Well she's sweet and nice and honestly the competition is with you and her parents, not us kids. And besides you'll be more worried when I tell you she's a vampire. Oh shoot I didn't mean now!" Alex smacked her forehead.

"Vampire? Alex you can't date a vampire!" Theresa said.

"Why not?" Alex crossed her arms.

"Well because she can bite you! And kill you. Or make you live forever." Jerry said, managing to eat the rest of his pancake without stopping.

"She won't hurt me. I know she won't. And besides: you didn't care when Justin was dating those monsters. What were those again: a werewolf, a centaur, an elf and I think I'm missing one."

Theresa looked at her husband then her daughter. "Well Justin met them over World Wide Wiz Web after we told him not to. Besides they weren't dangerous."

"A werewolf isn't dangerous? Mom c'mon! I've never once dated a monster and I know I'm not making a mistake. Please?" Alex held her hands together in a begging motion. This made Theresa sigh.

"Ok. Okay. If you want to date a vampire then go ahead. But she tries to bite you once and it's over."

Alex hugged her mom tight. "Thank you!"

"What no hug for me?" Jerry asked, another pancake on his plate.

His wife rolled her eyes. "You just sat there eating pancakes."

"I was in shock from hearing my daughter's dating a vampire and you giving her permission to date a vampire!"

Alex rolled her eyes and giggled as she walked up to her room. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was a text from Juliet

_My parents know I went on a date with you and were okay with it! OMG! I was so happy I thought they would freak!_

Alex smiled and wrote back: _I just told my parents about us. They freaked out when I told them you're a vampire but they caved in. They always do._

She then dug into her dresser drawer looking for an outfit to wear. She decided on a red short sleeve v-neck and denim jeans. She took them into the bathroom then went back to check her phone. Juliet hadn't answered yet so Alex decided to shower. When she got out and got dressed she rushed back to her phone.

Juliet wrote: _I'm so glad. I was worried I would've lost you if they didn't. P.S. I'm in my coffin so my cell phone signal isn't so great._

Alex giggled: _Coffin? I never understood why vampires sleep in coffins._

Justin peeked his head in. "Hey Alex guess what?"

Alex looked up at him. "You finally stopped playing with your dolls?"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "They're action figures. And no. I'm an official monster hunter!"

"Monster hunter?" Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "how?"

Justin smirked cockily. "Well while you were off on your date I was completing my wizard studies and then I started my independent courses and I chose to be a monster hunter."

"How did you get to be one now?" The young girl asked.

"Um…well…the rest were…KIA." Justin rubbed the back of his head.

"KIA?" Alex repeated, dumbfounded.

Justin eyed her. "Kill in action."

"What? Justin! You have to be careful! If you're the only monster hunter left then- wait. Are you going to hunt my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Hunt? What are you talking about Alex?"

"Juliet's a vampire! Her family is vampires!"

Justin narrowed his eyes at her. "Vampire? Alex you're dating a vampire?"

"Justin she wouldn't ever hurt me. I know that. Please don't try and hunt her." Alex's eyes watered at the thought of losing Juliet.

Justin walked in and hugged her. "Calm down Alex. I'm not going to hunt her. I'm after a mummy."

"A mummy?" she pulled back from her brother and looked at him. "Justin be careful."

"You want me to be careful? Why?"

"Because you're my brother! And even if I don't say it as often as I should I love you. I don't want you to get hurt." Alex said, frowning at the thought of losing her brother.

"It'll be fine. If I look at it's eyes then I'll become its minion. So I just won't look at its eyes. I have to find it first anyway. Don't worry I'll be careful." he playfully ruffled her hair and left. Alex glared after him then fixed her hair.

Her phone buzzed and Alex picked it up. _I just heard from mom that there is another vampire in town. He's with some girl that looks a lot like him, they might both be vampires. Be careful if you go out at night without me Alex. I don't want anything to happen to you._

Alex smiled at her worry then replied: _Sweetie I'll be okay. I don't go out at night unless I'm with you. Besides what's the odds I'm going to run into them. It'll be okay._

_On the other side of town_

_A brown haired woman looked into the dark corner of the hotel room she was in. The blinds were shut half way and she couldn't get them to move in either direction._

"_We're never going to find this thing by next month." She said._

"_Relax. We'll find it." a male voice said from the corner._

_She crossed her arms impatiently. "I can't find it without you and you can't even go outside!."_

_The woman instinctively felt him roll his eyes. "Calm down. You can go out without me. You're a good tracker yourself."_

_She rolled her eyes this time. "You know I don't go anywhere without you!"_

_He scoffed. "You used to go everywhere without me."_

"_I didn't know you were around. Look everyone else has held up they're end of the deal. We need to find what we came for and now."_

"_There are wizards in the area ya know."_

_She started to pace. "Yeah and if they get in our way they'll get killed."_

_He watched her pace. "They're not that different from witches. Witches need a little more then a wand to do spells and that's the only difference I've seen." She didn't reply but continued to pace. He sighed. "Look as soon as the sun's down we'll go. Faith. Faith. Faith!"_

"_What?" Faith turned to him._

"_Don't worry. We'll leave here in no time with what we need."_

"_We better. Or I'll putting this all on your head."_

_He rolled his eyes and watched her pace. Not from fear but impatience._


	4. Competition

Chapter 4: Competition

I'm no supermanI can't take your handAnd fly you anywhereYou wanna go (yeah)I can't read your mindLike a billboard signAnd tell you everythingYou wanna hear butI'll be your hero

Juliet listened to the song and smiled as she couldn't help but think of Alex. It's true that Juliet was closer to a superhero then a normal person, but she still couldn't do everything for Alex. The young vampire couldn't go out in the sunlight. So Alex and Juliet could never spend time together in the sun. Well they could but then Juliet would be nothing but a pile of ash.

After texting Alex almost all day, Juliet waited for her and her brother, Justin, to come and pick her up. Alex was worried that Justin would get hurt going after the Mummy, which seemed out of character for the young wizardess, so the girls would go with Justin to the museum.

Juliet went outside, just as the Russo's were walking up. "Hey Juliet."

She smiled. "Hi Alex."

"This is my brother Justin. Justin, Juliet." Alex said.

Justin shook her hand, then Alex immediately held her hand. "If it gets to dangerous I want you two to leave."

Alex shook her head. "Justin no. We're in this together right Juliet?"

Juliet nodded.

He sighed and he flashed them to the museum. It was closed and no one was in sight. Justin rotated his shoulders, which could be seen since he was in a tank top.

Alex looked at his arms. "Justin when did you get muscles on your arms?"

"While I was studying for this." Justin said, smirking slightly. "Now whatever you do don't look at it's eyes."

"Why not?" Juliet asked, she didn't really know much about mummies.

"Because you'll become it's slave for all of eternity." A woman said.

A woman stepped out from behind a pillar. She was in a white shirt with a black leather jacket and black denim jeans on. "You kids shouldn't be here. The museums closed."

Justin pulled his wand and cast a spell at the woman, trying to put her to sleep until they left. The girl smirked and pulled an amulet out from under her tank. "Magic proof amulet. Nice try. So you're the wizards here."

"We're here for the mummy." Justin said. Alex stood closer to Juliet.

"Well so are we."

A man jumped from the 2nd floor and landed on his feet, without his knees buckling. He put his arm on the girl's shoulder and leaned on her. He was in a black tank top and jeans. He looked only eighteen, while the woman looked at least 20. "This won't be so hard. I want my jacket back when we're done here by the way."

"Oh relax. Like I'm going anywhere bro."

"Who are you two?" Alex asked.

"Faith. This is Ash." Faith gestured to her brother. He flashed his fangs.

"You're the vampires that are in town!" Juliet shouted, moving in front of Alex.

"Actually. He's the vampire, I'm the Slayer. And we're leaving with the mummy. One way or another." Faith crossed her arms.

Sorry its so short but I have a little writer's block right now. Ash is made up, I created him. He's gonna be in my Buffy fic when I get it going good. The song is Hero from Starstruck. Read and review!


	5. It's Over

Okay sooo I was half asleep last night when I was writing that chapter so I didn't make it to long.

Hopefully you don't mind the OC here but I couldn't think of any good reason why Faith would be partnered up with anyone else, in my head it works better this way.

Chap 5: It's Over

"One way or another?" Justin put his wand away and instead internally got ready for a brawl.

Juliet growled and stood in front of Alex, slightly crouching aggressively. "If you want Alex you have to get through me!"

"Oh, defensive isn't she." Faith said, grinning.

Ash sniffed the air and tapped Faith's shoulder. "Mummies that way."

"Well let's go get it so we can go back home. I don't want Buffy to get all the fun." Faith said. She started walking that way, but Justin got in the way.

"You're not getting the mummy just for credit." Justin said.

Ash looked at Faith then the wizard. "Credit? Who cares about credit? We need the eyes."

"What for?" Justin crossed his arms.

"As if I'll tell you." The vampire jumped over Justin. While Justin chased after him, Faith turned her attention to the couple.

"Well well. I can tell you two are dating." Faith put a hand on her hip.

"Got a problem with that?" Alex asked, trying to move forward but Juliet blocked her path.

"Not at all. My friend is a lesbian. I go both ways. It doesn't bother me. What bothers me is you want our kill. We need those eyes or else my friend's going to die."

"How do we know you aren't just lying?" Juliet crouched down.

"You don't. But that's the risk you take when you go hunting monsters." Faith said.

Justin yelled from the other room. Alex took a few steps towards the door and Faith made her move. She threw a knife in Alex's direction. Juliet jumped at her but Faith sidestepped and flipped her onto the ground. Ash ran in holding two red jewel-look a likes. "Got it. Let's get back to L.A." The duo left and Juliet stumbled up. Justin stumbled in his arm twisted in an awkward position.

"Oh Justin are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's a broke arm. Where's Alex?"

Juliet's eyes went wide. "Alex? Alex!" Juliet looked around and saw her laying on the ground, back to her.

"Alex!" Justin and Juliet rushed to her side. Juliet rolled her over and put her hand over her mouth. Alex had a small knife in her stomach.

"Oh shit." Justin muttered, the first time he ever cursed.

Juliet gently, or as gently as she could, pulled the knife out and Alex screamed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

Juliet moved so Alex's head was in her lap and Justin was calling 911. Alex went unconscious.

Alex woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw that she was in a solo room. Justin was asleep in the chair beside the bed, his left arm in a sling.

"Jus-Justin." Alex said hoarsely.

He stirred and looked at her. "Alex you're awake!"

"W-what happened?" She tried to sit up.

"Easy. You were stabbed. You'll be fine they missed all the major arteries and veins. That guy Ash, broke my arm, but it'll heal. He killed the mummy and took its eyes."

"Where's Juliet?" Alex asked.

Justin looked away.

Alex sat up. "Justin. Where's Juliet?"

"Gone. Her and her family are gone. They're stuff is there but they haven't been there in awhile. All I haven't seen her since she visited you the first day when you were out."

Alex started to cry. Justin held her. Jerry and Theresa walked in with food and drinks. "Alex!"

Justin gave them a look and they got the hint. He told her about Juliet.

Alex immediately thought the worst. She left me. She blames herself and she left. Or maybe she just doesn't want me anymore. She let the tears pour down her cheeks and curled against Justin.

A/N well that's the end of it. They're might be a sequel depending on if anyone wants it. I just couldn't think of anything else to put in this one.


End file.
